


jeśli tak bardzo tego chciałaś

by aveneris



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Angst Day 2013 (Danny Phantom), Be Careful What You Wish For, Casper High (Danny Phantom), Danny Phantom Day of Angst, Episode: s02e01 Memory Blank, False Memories, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Ghost Hunting, Half Ghost Angst, Memory Loss, One Shot, Polski | Polish, The Accident (Danny Phantom), Through Danny Phantom, Tłumaczenie | Translation, school fic, tagi za autorem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aveneris/pseuds/aveneris
Summary: Po „Luce w Pamięci" Danny jest rozdarty między wspomnieniami z dwóch żyć i próbuje określić kim jest(i kim wolałby być)Tłumaczenieif you wanted it that badlyautorstwasapphireswimming
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	jeśli tak bardzo tego chciałaś

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [if you wanted it that badly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165314) by [sapphireswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming). 



Życzenie Sam zostało wypowiedziane pod wpływem impulsu. Kłócili się i ono po prostu się wymsknęło. Naprawdę nie miała tego na myśli.

(i tak wszystko stracił)

Wspomnienia z połowy jego życia zostały mu wydarte w ciągu ułamka sekundy, a fałszywa przeszłość upchana do głowy, żeby jakoś spróbować je zastąpić, mimo że było to niemożliwe.

(mogły go nabrać tylko przez chwilę)

(dać mu to co zawsze chciał)

(bo chciał, by były prawdziwe)

.

.

Długo zajęło, żeby wszystko sobie przypomnieć. Dłużej niż Sam i Tucker myśleli, że powinno, sądząc po ich niedowierzających spojrzeniach, które dalej mu rzucali, ilekroć znowu powiedział coś dziwnego, bo serio, to było tylko kilka dni, które zostały zmienione i nie mogli pojąć, jak mogło to na niego aż tak wpłynąć.

(to były lata)

(to była większość jego życia)

.

.

Sam zażyczyła sobie, żeby nigdy się nie poznali. Ale znali się od drugiej klasy. Wszystkie te wspomnienia musiały zostać usunięte, wydarte z jego głowy i serca, podmienione z innymi, aby wypełnić pustkę. Innymi, które nawet nie były prawdziwe.

Miał tylko paru przyjaciół. Przez ostatnie parę lat tylko Sam i Tucker, naprawdę.

Nie, był tylko Tucker.

(kto to Sam?)

.

.

Stracenie całej pamięci o Sam i ich przyjaźni znaczyło, że jego wspomnienia zostały uporządkowane na nowo, by stworzyć oddzielny porządek chronologiczny w jego głowie. Wspomnienia, z których mógł on przywołać lata, gdzie miał tylko jednego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Mógł sięgnąć pamięcią w wstecz i pamiętać jakie było jego życie, kiedy nigdy nie poznał Sam, kiedy ona nigdy nie dołączyła się do niego i Tuckera w szkole lub podczas przerwy obiadowej, czy też na oglądanie filmów w piątkowe wieczory. Gdy nigdy nie była w jego domu i nigdy nie zgłosiła go na wolontariat wraz z nią, żeby prowadzić kampanię przeciwko jakiemuś programowi, który szkodził środowisku. Nigdy nie dowiedział się, by nie brać pod uwagę czyjegoś, w całości składającego się z czarnego metalu i ćwieków ubioru, a jej tam nie było, by sapnąć „chłopacy", i śmiać się, gdy on i Tucker rzucili kiepskim żartem.

(odzyskanie tego wszystkiego w jeden moment wyprowadziło go z równowagi)

(musiał odnaleźć nowy balans w swoim własnym życiu)

.

.

Nie powinien był mieć problemu, wiedząc co było prawdziwe a co nie. Sam była jego przyjaciółką. Zawsze była. Sam znała go i on znał ją, mieli razem lekcje, i ona siedziała dokładnie tam, i on to wiedział. Wiedział to. Wiedział.

Ale to nie powstrzymywało go to od momentów, w których myślał, że powinna być ona ubrana w różowy sweter i już miał się wtedy odezwać, zanim uświadomił sobie, jak ogromnie głupie byłoby to posunięcie.

(to była Sam, na litość boską)

(tylko Sam)

(nie ta dziwna, urocza dziewczyna, która nie przestawała pokazywać im zdjęć podczas przerwy)

.

.

Miał dwa komplety różnych wspomnień niemal wszystkiego.

(wszystkiego co miało znaczenie)

.

.

Były to jego dziesiąte urodziny, kiedy Tucker miał ospę i nie mógł przyjść na jego przyjęcie.

Nie znał on żadnego z dzieci, które się zjawiły. Kojarzył je jedynie ze szkoły, ale one nie chciały być jego przyjaciółmi. Tylko jadły jego tort i rozmawiały między sobą. Te, które zostały na dłużej niż kilka minut, w każdym razie. Większość z nich wyszła, gdy tylko rozejrzała się po domu i spojrzała na przyjęcie z duchami jako temat przewodni oraz zobaczyła mocno natrętny sposób, w jaki Maddie i Jack witali gości, uzbrojeni w pełen zestaw do polowania na duchy, który odstraszyłby każdą zdrową na umyśle osobę na zawsze.

(ale była tam dziewczynka ubrana w fiolet)

(uważała, że duchy to najfajniejsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek widziała)

(i wparowała do jego domu ciągnąc go za sobą, zanim jej rodzice mogli się otrząsnąć i zawieźć ją z powrotem do ich mieszkania)

Ostatecznie siedział sam w ogrodzie, zanim ściemniło się wystarczająco, by dało się zobaczyć jego świecący w ciemności model rakiety kosmicznej.

.

.

I były też dwie wersje wycieczki szkolnej do muzeum sztuki nowoczesnej.

(on i Tucker nie mogli przestać śmiać się przez ten cały czas)

(i próbowali oddać streszczenie z wizyty nauczycielom, które nie było niczym więcej niż koślawymi bazgrołami czy też podartą kartką, twierdząc że to sztuka)

(obaj skończyli w kozie)

Sam kopnęła ich obu w golenie, gdy zaczęli się śmiać z deski sedesowej, stojącej na środku pomieszczenia. Potem wygłosiła im kazanie na temat symbolizmu i ukrytego znaczenia za suknią ślubną wykonaną z zużytych opakowań po soku jabłkowym.

Zanim wyszli, Danny musiał przyznać, że ten eksponat z plastikowymi wampirzymi kłami i czarnymi różami nie był taki zły.

.

.

I było też zoo. Spędził całe popołudnie, oglądając albo lwy, albo goryla o purpurowej sierści na plecach. Nie mógł sobie teraz przypomnieć. Bo widział obie wersje wyraźnie.

.

.

Dostawał bólu głowy próbując dojść do ładu z tym, jakie były jego wakacje. Kto tak właściwie poszedł z nim na koncert Humpty Dumpty w Chicago i na konwent paranormalny w St Louis, latem przed ósmą klasą.

Nie mógł już sobie przypomnieć.

Nie wiedział kto tam był, ani co tam robili, ani jak się z tym czuł.

(nie pamiętał kim był)

.

.

Było tam tak dużo do pogodzenia, że o wiele za często odnajdywał się w sytuacjach, gdy musiał zastanowić się ponownie. Nad najmniejszymi rzeczami. Jak uwzględnianie Sam w jego wiadomościach do Tuckera, żeby zaplanować ich zajęcia na popołudnie.

Albo pamiętanie o powstrzymywaniu się od kąśliwych uwag na temat zawartości tacy Sam, bo to jedynie rozjuszało ją i Tuckera, i prowadziło do zagorzałej kłótni podczas lunchu. Szybko zrozumiał, żeby nie popełnić więcej tego błędu, od kiedy zaczęli jeść razem.

Wiele już razy kierował się do złej sali lekcyjnej (bo jakim cudem on i Tucker uczęszczaliby na angielski na ostatniej lekcji, gdy to właśnie wtedy Lancer najbardziej nudził, chyba że Sam potrzebowała to wpasować w jej plan?) i uchylał się z zasięgu smukłej dłoni, chwytającej jego kołnierz, żeby odciągnąć go z powrotem w dobrą stronę.

.

.

Po jakimś czasie, zaczął ponownie podłapywać większość spraw. A rzeczy, których nie potrafił spamiętać, udawał że kojarzył, jedynie żeby Sam i Tucker przestali tak na niego spoglądać.

Z powrotem jego wspomnień, pojawiło się jednak uciążliwe pytanie, które próbował wypchnąć z głowy.

(ponieważ nie mogłoby być ono prawdziwe)

Ale ono wciąż do niego wracało, wypełniając go wątpliwościami, których nie mógł zatrzymać, nieważne jak ciężko próbował.

(przecież Sam wszystko naprawiła, prawda?)

.

.

Czasami świdrował Sam wzrokiem, próbując znaleźć coś w wyrazie jej twarzy, gdy szli wspólnie korytarzem, coś co mogłoby zaprzeczyć podejrzeniom, wzbierającym się w nim, ale ona tylko uśmiechnęłaby się lub zapytałaby czy coś jest nie tak, a on potrząsnąłby głową i powiedział, że wszystko w porządku.

(z tym wyjątkiem, że nie było)

.

.

Ponieważ, mimo że wspomnienia, które wciąż sortował sprawiały, że musiał się dwa razy zastanowić, to nadal był Dannym Phantomem.

Wciąż musiał walczyć przeciwko duchom, atakującym miasto i szkołę.

Co znaczyło, że musiał nauczyć się na nowo każdej strategii, mocy i umiejętności, którą zebrał przez ostatni rok, kawałek po kawałku.

(nie miał tylu skaleczeń i siniaków od miesięcy)

.

.

Zapomniał dużo.

(za dużo)

Zapomniał, że Cień Johnny'ego 13 rozpadał się w jasnym świetle.

(myślał, że utonie w tej atramentowej smole, zanim Tuckerowi udało się skądś wyciągnąć granat błyskowo-hukowy domowej roboty)

Pomylił Skulkera z Technusem.

(bo, serio, nie miałoby to więcej sensu, żeby duch, który nosił mechaniczny egzoszkielet, był tym który umiał kontrolować mechanikę i elektronikę?)

I to oznaczało, że w poniedziałek został porażony prądem i postrzelony paraliżującymi rzutkami, a we wtorek goniły go latające tostery, i został złapany w sieć, i dopiero w środę był w stanie ich ponownie rozróżnić, tuż przed tym, gdy miał być pozbawiony głowy, i powieszony na ścianie w rewirze największego łowcy w Duch Strefie.

Potem oczywiście zapomniał, że Duch Pudeł może kontrolować także folię bąbelkową. Miał też tyle zacięć w miejscach, w których nie wiedział, że można się zaciąć, że nie było to nawet śmieszne.

(jego rodzice i nauczyciele wyszliby z siebie, gdyby zobaczyli skaleczenia przecinające jego skórę na przedramionach)

.

.

Sam i Tucker byli świetni w pomaganiu, wspieraniu oraz przypominaniu mu o wszystkich ważnych detalach dotyczących jego wrogów, zanim wrócił na poprzedni poziom. Pamiętali wszystko, co powinno być jego drugą naturą i uratowali go więcej niż raz, ale nawet wtedy, umocniło to tylko poczucie, że coś w tej całej sytuacji było nie tak.

(bardzo, ale to bardzo nie tak)

.

.

(ponieważ to nigdy nie powinno się tak wydarzyć)

.

.

Po paru tygodniach pomiędzy lekcjami, wziął Sam na bok.

(musiał to wiedzieć)

(nawet jeśli zaczynał sądzić, że nie będzie lubił odpowiedzi)

.

.

— Hej, Sam — zaczął pytająco, nietypowo przygaszony, podczas gdy oparł się ciężko o metalową szafkę.

— No? — odpowiedziała z uniesioną brwią, gdy poprawiła książki w swoim uchwycie. Wiedziała, że zachowywał się on trochę dziwnie od czasu tej całej sytuacji z dżinnem Pragnienie, ale większość rzeczy wróciło do normy, a on był prawie swoim dawnym sobą.

— Wiedziałaś — ogłosił. Na jej puste spojrzenie, objaśnił swój tok myślenia, zmieniając go w pytanie, gdy już się odezwał: — Wiedziałaś... co portal ze mną zrobi?

— Tak — odpowiedziała, przeciągając słowo i mrużąc oczy, niepewna, do czego zmierza ta rozmowa.

— Byłaś pewna — przerwał, jego oczy powędrowały na moment w stronę podłogi.

(bo jeśli miał przerwać to właśnie teraz)

(i czy on naprawdę faktycznie chciał wiedzieć)

.

.

Po zaczerpnięciu długiego, drżącego oddechu, kontynuował:

— Całkowicie pewna, że porażenie mnie prądem w niestabilnym wynalazku, którego moi rodzice nie byli w stanie poprawnie włączyć, nie zmieni mnie w popiół? — zapytał, jego spojrzenie twarde i przeszywające.

Sam była zbita z tropu. Nigdy nie przeszło jej przez myśl, że to byłoby kłopotem, ponieważ bez znaczenia, co za nauka kryła się za wypadkiem Danny'ego, zadziałało to za pierwszym razem i wiedziała, że przez odtworzenie dokładnie tego samego, stanie się to ponownie.

(nieważne, że była to szansa jedna na milion, że nie został rozdarty na kawałki przez zderzające się światy)

Nie było żadnych szkodliwych efektów ubocznych. Był taki sam jak wcześniej. Nic mu nie było. Nie miał powodu by być tak spięty o coś, co mogłoby być problemem, ale nie było nim teraz, ani nie będzie nigdy.

— Tak — odpowiedziała, jej głos zdecydowany, mimo że nie miała żadnego naukowego wsparcia potwierdzającego jej zapewnienie. — Wiedziałam, że to zadziała.

.

.

Danny stał w bezruchu przez moment, szukając czegoś w jej twarzy.

(bo nawet jeśli nie mogła być pewna, to jednak to _zadziałało_ )

(ale wciąż musiała wiedzieć, czyż nie?)

(wiedzieć, że tego nie chciał)

(powiedział jej wystarczająco)

.

.

Wysunęła żuchwę i stała twardo, podczas gdy on kontynuował oględziny.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, zadał kolejne pytanie.

— I wiedziałaś to cały czas... że za pierwszym razem, wszystko czego kiedykolwiek chciałem to być normalnym?

Zjeżyła się.

— No tak, powiedziałeś to wcześniej — przyznała. — Ale wiesz co? — zapytała podnosząc głos, równocześnie celując w palcem w jego pierś i dziabnęła go nim, aby zaakcentować każde słowo, które wypowiedziała. — To co ja pamiętam, to ty, popisujący się, jakie to twoje moce były świetne i jakie fajne było latanie, i jak wygodnie było można przechodzić przez ściany.

(to dobrze, że on wcale nie potrzebował powietrza)

(nie mógł oddychać)

.

.

Danny odsunął jej dłoń na bok i pochylił się bliżej, gdy powiedział niedowierzająco:

— Och, więc za każdym razem, gdy próbuję przekonać się do polubienia mojej sytuacji i do znalezienia czegokolwiek dobrego, żeby przeważyć minusy, ty sądzisz, że to znaczyło, że to jest właśnie to, czego chciałem przez ten cały czas?

(jak mogłaś tak myśleć)

(po tym wszystkim co ci powiedziałem)

(po tym jak _ja ci powiedziałem_ )

.

.

Sam była zmęczona słuchaniem.

— Słuchaj, oboje wiemy, że w głębi serca to lubiłeś! — wycedziła.

Danny cofnął się, jakby go spoliczkowała.

(byłoby to łatwiejsze do zniesienia)

(ale to...)

(wiedziała)

(ona _wiedziała_ )

(ale nie rozumiała i jej to nie obchodziło)

.

.

Zamrugał kilka razy.

— Wystarczająco, żebym chciał, aby mój najlepszy przyjaciel celowo zabił mnie, by zmienić mnie w pół-martwego dziwaka ducha, którego nikt nie chce wokół? — zapytał bardzo cicho.

(ponieważ tak było, nie?)

(uwolnił się)

(na krótki, cudowny moment był wolny od odpowiedzialności i bólu)

(i był normalny)

(zanim Sam... to _naprawiła_ )

— Tak — powiedziała zwyczajnie, zszokowana jego reakcją. — Danny... — Sięgnęła ku niemu.

— Nie — oznajmił, odsuwając się — nie chcę tego słyszeć.

.

.

— Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie do ciebie, Sam — fuknął. — Jeśli tak bardzo chciałaś stworzyć pół-ducha, to dlaczego sama nie weszłaś do portalu?

.

.

Podczas gdy próbowała coś wymyślić, Danny oddalił się prędko na kolejną lekcję.

(zaczął iść w złą stronę)

(a ona go nie zatrzymała)

.

.


End file.
